


Not So Bad

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione knew that as a Princess, it was her duty to marry a prince. She could only hope that he wasn't a complete bore.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for maraudersaffair for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Hermione, please," her father said, looking at her pleadingly in the eye. "I know he isn't your first choice for a husband, but I really think he's what is best for our small kingdom."

Hermione bit her lower lip to keep herself from lashing out at her father. Looking in the mirror, she found it hard to believe that today was her wedding day. The white gown swished around her ankles as she moved. It was beautiful, it really was… She just hadn't expected to wear it so soon.

"Hermione, darling, I love you."

"I know you do, father," she said quietly, looking at him. "And I know that the kingdom of Devon will offer us to the protection and resources we need."

"Hermione, I know this marriage isn't ideal, but I think you will find happiness if you allow yourself to." Her father paused. "Plus, from what information I have gathered, it sounds like you and Prince Percival have more in common than either of you believe. You both have a love of knowledge and books… And in agreeing to the marriage, he has also agreed to fund the opening of a library here in our own kingdom."

Hermione's eyes widened - she hadn't known that little detail. "A library? A true, well-stocked library?" Their own kingdom had been too poor previously so afford such a thing. 

"Yes, daughter. Prince Percival was horrified when he learnt that we did not have an official one."

Hermione hummed quietly. Maybe marrying Percival wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Would you like a moment alone before we head to the church?" King David asked, breaking Hermione from her thoughts. 

"No, Father, I'm ready." While she had dreamt of marrying for love in her youth, she knew it was a luxury that was not to be afforded by her due to her standing as royalty.

Hermione followed her father out of her room, knowing that the servants would be packing her things to send them along to Ottery St. Catchpole, where she would live in a small castle with her new husband, Percival.

The carriage ride to the church was short and filled with an awkward silence. Hermione twisted her hands nervously in her lap the entire time, her mind racing. While she had never heard anything bad about the Prince she was to marry, her thoughts were still scattered. What if he was cruel to her? Would he abuse her? Lock her away? Maybe he would be kind, and he truly would share the wealth of his kingdom with her own? 

“We’ve arrived,” her father announced.

Looking out, Hermione took a deep breath. Sure enough, the church loomed up in front of them. She never was much of a religious girl, but she found herself praying at that moment that all would work out.

Her father helped her out of the carriage, and her body trembled as she walked up the stone steps. 

“Welcome!” the priest announced from the doorway. “The king is already inside, and we are ready to proceed.” He looked at Hermione. “Would you like a moment to freshen up?”

Shaking her head. “No, I’d much rather move forward with the ceremony,” Hermione said, glad that her voice didn’t shake like she thought it would. 

The priest nodded. “Very well. I’ll have everyone take their seats and we’ll cue up the music.”

“Hermione, darling, I love you,” her father said, leaning in. He kissed her cheek softly. Taking her hand, he stood in the foyer of the church.

“I love you, too,” Hermione said quietly. 

The wedding march started playing and Hermione knew it was time. Taking her father’s arm, she allowed him to lead her down the aisle. As they walked, she looked around the church, surprised to see many familiar faces. Friends and family of the crown were there, and she was glad to see the mix of royalty and commoners. Due to her own kingdom being so small, she was close with most of the commoners there. Knowing that Prince Percival had allowed them entry into the church to witness their day warmed her heart.

Looking down the aisle, she caught her first glimpse of her husband. He was dressed in dark, royal blue. As they grew closer, she saw that his red-hair was smoothed down and his hands were clenched by his sides.

Hermione nearly faltered in her steps. It was clear that Percival was not happy about being there, and she was ashamed to realise that she never considered that he didn’t want the marriage either.

Lifting her chin, she was struck with the determination to make this work… She had to.

When they reached the end of the aisle, her father placed her hand in the prince’s. She gave her father one last look before he left her alone. 

“Percival,” she greeted quietly, looking at him nervously as the music began to die down.

He scoffed. “Percy,” he corrected her just as quietly. “Shall we?”

Hermione nodded slightly. Standing before the priest, she watched Percival - _no, Percy _ \- from the corner of her eyes. Up close, she noticed that he had bright blue eyes and a smattering of freckles on his face. He was rather handsome, she realised. 

A handsome bloke who also liked to read? _Maybe marrying Percy wouldn’t be so bad after all_, Hermione quietly thought to herself.


End file.
